LCSs (sometimes referred to as load control receivers (LCRs)) are used as part of a demand-side management scheme to control the operation of certain power-consuming devices. Examples of such power-consuming devices include, but are not limited to, an air conditioning unit, a water heater, a heater, and a circulation fan. Controlling such power-consuming devices involves determining when a control event (i.e., preventing power from flowing to such devices) occurs and for how long.
At times, a LCS is installed with an existing power-consuming device. In such a case, the LCS is installed by electrically coupling different components of the existing power-consuming device to various portions of the LCS. For example, a power source from the power-consuming device is electrically coupled to the LCS. Such work often requires a licensed electrician because the power required by the LCS is at least 110 V alternating current (AC), and so applicable regulations often require a licensed electrician when working with wiring at such voltages. Consequently, the installation of LCSs can be expensive and inconvenient.